Known electronic devices including smart phone and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) are equipped with cameras front and rear cameras. A camera provided in the front of the electronic device and a camera provided in the rear of the device are commonly used for different purposes. For example, the camera provided in the front of the electronic device is typically used for acquiring an image of a user and the camera provided in the rear of the electronic device is typically used for acquiring an image of an adjacent environment such as, landscapes or figures other than the user. A device user selects a camera using a camera switch menu provided by a camera application and choose the camera provided in the front of the electronic device. A user needs to directly control the camera switch menu to switch camera operation between front and rear cameras. A user experiences a burden and inconvenience of having to identify which of the front and rear cameras to operate through a preview screen and to switch to a desired camera. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.